1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a polarized electromagnetic relay and a method of manufacturing the same, and is particularly concerned with a polarized magnetic relay having an operating winding and a two-legged pivotal armature whose first leg forms a first working air gap with a pole of the core of the operating winding and whose second leg forms a second working air gap with an angular yoke, and in which a permanent magnet is arranged parallel to the operating winding and provides a magnetic flux which is closed partially by way of the first armature leg and the first working air gap and partially by way of the second armature leg and the second working air gap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A relay of the type generally mentioned above is well known in the art, for example, reference may be taken to the German Letters Pat. No. 846,863. However, in the case of this known construction, the permanent magnet is arranged between the cross beam of the yoke and a support plate so that the manufacturing tolerances of all of these parts are additive. Such a structure, therefore, suffers from the drawback that the manufacturing tolerances influence the working air gap between the armature and the core without an adjustment being possible during assembly.